Reality Check
by Bubblebean98
Summary: After outing her fathers affair, Kirby may have made more of an enemy of Alexis than she bargained for... ships - Liam/Fallon Steven/Sammy Jo NEW DYNASTY
1. Perfect Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty or any of the characters used, this story is a making of my mind only.**

"I'll get rid of you for good, you little bitch." Alexis hissed in Kirby's face, standing in front of her so she couldn't go up the stairs to put her things in her new/old room.

"What'd I do this time?" She sighed.

"You ruined my perfect family, Blake and I were just starting to work things out after ALL these years and you had to put your trashy little mouth into our business."

"It's not my fault that you're a lying whore." Kirby remarked.

"You crazy little bitch, why I should..."

"Back off drama mama," Kirby shoved past her "you're the crazy one now, not me."

"Will you two just play nice!" Steven yelled at them, moping in the back sitting room about Melissa's baby.

"Oh, we'll see." She said to herself as she watched the ginger go down the hall.

 **Dynasty**

"Tom, I need a favour." Alexis walked into Blake's study, ringing her ever faithful 'bodyguard', also known as her old Uber driver.

 **Dynasty**

"Dad!" Kirby walked into the wine cellar, looking for her father, only to find Sammy Jo there instead "where's my dad?"

"Think I saw him in the kitchen." He shrugged, swigging some bottle of vintage rose'

"What you doing down here?" She asked, gesturing for him to hand her the bottle so she could also take a swig "ugh, gross." She screwed up her nose in disgust. "What we need is the good stuff." She smiled evilly, reaching for an ancient bottle of vodka she knew for a fact her father cared deeply about.

"Really?" He stared at her "you don't mind me drinking your dad's stash?"

She just looked at him before taking the cap off and pouring herself a shot "You want some?" She asked, he nodded.

"Won't your dad be pissed though?"

"Yeah, sure, Daddy's gonna be super upset with me." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, like she cared about the Carrington's expensive collection of vintage alcohol right now.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not sure I'm ready to move back into the great Carrington Manor just yet, everyone still thinks I'm crazy Kirby."

"I don't." He offered.

"Oh yeah, and what experience do you have with crazy?"

"Umm," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck "my parents weren't exactly sane, especially my Papa."

"Sorry." She said genuinely "I know what's it's like to have a shit show of a Dad."

"Yeah, fathers aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"To shit show fathers." She held up her glass, clinking it with his.

"Shit show fathers." He nodded, downing the shot.

"Don't take this the wrong way though but you don't count, everyone else around here is still thinking I'm crazy."

"Like who?"

"Like Fallon, and Blake, and Alexis, the she devil," she remarked, making Sammy Jo chuckle a bit "then of course there's the brother I never even knew I had, he's probably upset with me." She downed another shot, pouring her third whilst Sammy Jo still had his second in his glass.

"No, he's upset with ME, well, me, Melissa and Alexis, then of course there's your dad...oh, and Blake, you know what, I think he's actually upset with everyone BUT you, and maybe Fallon but I don't know with those two, they always find something to get annoyed at each other over." Sammy Jo rambled on, basically just saying whatever was coming into his brain at this point.

"Sorry." She said, Sammy Jo raised a brow, he did not expect an apology from Kirby Anders of all people, he didn't really feel like she needed to either, it wasn't her fault Anders wasn't the man Sammy Jo thought he was.

"It's not your fault." He downed the shot, gesturing for his third.

"Nah." She shook her head, downing the last of hers before putting the cap back on and placing it into the rack "I should probably go find my dad."

"Yeah." He agreed "I should probably go talk to Steven."

"Good luck." She offered, earning a small smile from Sammy Jo.

"You too."

 **Dynasty**

"Dad." Kirby walked up to her father, finding him in the kitchen, exactly where Sammy Jo told her he'd be.

"What is it Kirby?" He sighed, sounding tired.

"I know you spoke about it with Blake but I'm not sure I'm ready to move back into this house yet."

He put the roast chicken on the side, his attention fully on her "Why?" He questioned "I thought this was what you wanted, to stay in Atlanta with me."

"I did...I, I do, I'm just not sure I'm ready to stay HERE just yet, it just seems too soon, I mean I've got a brother I never even knew I had."

"I know, Kirby, I'm sorry, truly I am, if I'd ever imagined sleeping with Alexis would've hurt you this much."

"That's not what I care about, Dad!" She raised her voice a little, trying to sound strong but she could hear the breaking in her voice "I'm your daughter, and you didn't believe me, I was 12, and you chose another family over me! Do you know what that does to a little girl?!"

"Kirby, I'm..."

"And now you expect me to move in with the family that destroyed my life, the family that, that took you away from me, that you chose INSTEAD of me, I can't do it, Dad." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran out the door.

"Always knew she was a little madam." Anders heard one of his cooks say.

"I'd thank you to keep your opinions to yourself." He said sternly before following after his daughter "Kirby, wait!"

 **Dynasty**

"So, you're clear on the plan?" Alexis said via Bluetooth, driving through the street.

"Yep." He replied, his voice being heard through the speakers in the car she had stolen from Blake's garage "100k, right?"

"Whatever." Alexis sighed "just get this right, Kirby has to be here for it to work."

"Stop worrying, I've worked it out, I'm taking Kirby on a 'date', and as soon as we walk past YOUR car, I'll vanish, leaving just her at the scene."

"Ohhh, my evil genius, mama's got a treat for you."

"It better be money." He said impatiently, waiting outside Jeff's house for Kirby.

"You better get this right!" She yelled, mad he rejected her.

"Gotta go." He said quickly, hanging up his cell "You look beautiful." He told Kirby, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Of course I do, I'm not wearing any of that trash Fallon wears." She took her opportunity to insult Fallon "How'd you say you know her again?" Kirby asked, being lead to the elevator by Tom the Uber driver.

"Uhhh, we used to date." He lied quickly.

"Of course you did, Fallon gets everything and I just get her handmedowns." She shouted the last part. Even though her father had arranged for her to move back in she had decided to stay at Jeff's for another week, just until Alexis had a chance to cool down about destroying her "perfect family", Kirby found that amusing, the Carringtons were never going to be a perfect family, Kirby's part in it had nothing to do with it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You know what that little bitch did to me?"

"No." He shrugged, pressing the elevator button for them to go down to street level.

"Actually it's what her Mum did!"

"Crystal?"

"Alexis!" She raised her voice "do you know anything?"

"Sorry, it's hard to keep track of this family."

"No, it isn't." She glared at him.

 **Dynasty**

Meanwhile in the car, Alexis was reapplying her lipstick as she prepared to tap her daughter with the car.

Fallon crossed the street, not paying attention to the cars as she insisted to Culhane nothing happened in New York with Liam.

Alexis continued to check herself out in the mirror, not realising her daughter was now crossing the street.

A blood curdling scream was heard from Fallon, Alexis quickly pressed the brake but was too late, she had already hit her.

Bang!

She heard a bump and looked up just as her daughter rolled across her bonnet and onto the road, unconscious and hurt.

"Fallon!" Kirby screamed, running into the road.

Alexis got out the car, walking around the back to be behind Kirby "You!" She spat "you knocked Fallon down, my poor baby, she's done nothing to you!"

"What?" Kirby looked up, confused "this...this wasn't me, I have witnesses, I was on a date with..." Kirby turned around to see Tom the Uber driver had gone.

"With who, Kirby?" Alexis challenged.

"This, this was you," she stared at Alexis, genuinely shocked she would go this far as to hurt her own daughter "you, you set me up." She looked around, noticing everyone staring at her "I'm not the crazy one, she is." She stammered, stepping back slowly before making a run for it.

She rounded the alleyway beside where Jeff's penthouse apartment was, thinking she heard police, but peaked her head out to discover it was an ambulance. Quickly she ran into the apartment complex. The elevator was taking to slow to arrive so she opted to run up several dozen flights of stairs instead

 **Dynasty**

Completely out of breath and a mixture of sweat and tears rolling down her cheeks, she hammered on his door.

"Kirby, are you..."

"Fallon's hurt." She said urgently, bending down to catch her breath.

"Come in." He sighed, holding the door open for her as he yelled for one of his butlers to get Kirby a water.

"Do you have anything stronger?" She sat down on the couch.

"Sure." He walked over to a small side table, pouring them both out a whiskey.

"So, what happened?" He handed her the crystal glass.

"You've gotta believe me, I didn't hurt her."

"Kirby, what happened?!" He asked more impatiently, he may still have a deep rage for Fallon but she was his ex lover, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I don't know," Kirby shook her head, trying to ignore the thoughts that were telling her she really was crazy "she got knocked down."

Colby stayed silent, listening to the ginger haired Australian.

"I'm pretty sure it was Alexis..."

"What? Kirby that's crazy, why would..." Jeff saw the look on her face and immediately regretted those choice of words "Kirby, I didn't mean..." he wrapped his hand around her forearm as she stood up to leave.

"No, I think that's exactly what you meant," she shook his hand off "I shouldn't have come here."

Kirby ran out of the penthouse, tears overflowing her eyes. As she reached the elevator she realised she had no idea who to turn to. Her dad? No, he'd just make excuses for Alexis, his love for the Carrington family getting in the way. Steven? Possibly, maybe if it wasn't Fallon who got hurt he'd have listened to her, he was her half brother after all, yeah, maybe not, he probably hated her for destroying his perfect little family. Sammy Jo? He said he didn't think she was crazy, was she going to put that to the test?

 **Dynasty**

 **Author Note: Hey guys, so after last nights episode...or was it the other night, I can't remember lol, anyway, the last episode of Dynasty has actually made me really like Kirby now so I'm writing a fic around her.**

 **Yes, Fallon got hit by a car, and yes it was by her own mother, you read that right (yeah I know I'm messed up lol). Although I can totally see Alexis doing that kind of thing, weird...**

 **Who's your favourite character? I'm between Fallon and Kirby but obviously Fallon more because it's Liz Gillies, you can't not love her to be honest :D**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	2. Channel 4

Kirby ran into the manor, tears streaming down her face as she headed straight for Sammy Jo.

"Kirby?" he saw her coming through the door from where he was in the dining room, trying to lay the table for a meal he had planned for Steven, to apologise to him for the way he was about Melissa. He took one look at Kirby and through the place mats to one side "come on, we'll talk in my room, Steven's out." He told her.

Kirby nodded, biting her bottom lip before following him upstairs.

"Sammy Jo!" She cried out as soon as he shut the door. Like she'd been holding that in since she got to the manor.

"Kirby, are you okay, what's happened? I though you had a date tonight? Wait, how'd you get here?"

"I'm fine, date got cancelled, and Uber."

"Then why you so upset?" He asked, worried about the girl he saw as a sister, even if Steven wasn't willing to accept her as one yet, Sammy Jo sure was, after all, he's the one who invited her to Atlanta in the first place, he couldn't just turn his back on her like everyone else in her life.

"It's Fallon, she, she..."

"Fallon what, Kirby?"

"She got hit by a car."

"What?" He stared "is she okay?"

"No, she's hurt, but I didn't do it, you have to believe me, please, Alexis is gonna try and send me away for good this time, I can't go back to Australia, I can't..."

"Whoa, hey, hey, calm down," he grabbed her wrists, making her look at him "I believe you, don't worry."

"You do?" She looked up at him, astounded, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Whoa, Kirby, what're you doing?" Sammy Jo exclaimed, pushing Kirby away from him.

"I thought you liked me."

"Yeah I do," He nodded "as a little sister!"

"Oh." She said, feeling rejected.

"Yeah, 'oh'," he folded his arms, more than a little freaked out "You didn't seriously think I liked you like that did you?" He stared at her.

"No," she laughed nervously, looking at her nails "of course I didn't, I just got caught up, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's cool, forget about it." He hugged her, smiling sympathetically before walking out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To tell Steven about Fallon, he should be h..."

"No!" She exclaimed, shoving him back in and shutting the door "he'll just believe mummy dearest and I'll get thrown in jail.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later that Fallon's in hospital though. What am I supposed to do?" He asked, getting stressed as he run his tanned fingers through his messy hair.

"I don't know, you're his boyfriend!" She raised her voice, also getting stressed "you think of something."

"Um, husband, honey," he corrected her "and why can't you just lay low until we can find some evidence that Alexis is setting you up?"

"Yeah, great idea." She said sarcastically, patting him on the arm "until my stupid dad finds out and we both get in trouble."

"How badly hurt was Fallon anyway?"

"I don't know, didn't really stay around to look but it didn't look great. Why?"

"Do you think maybe she'll remember who hit her?"

"Maybe, but her parents will get to her way before we can say anything, you know what they're like." Kirby explained anxiously "they'll totally brain wash her into thinking it was me, just like they did with the fire."

"Fair point." He agreed "but what if I get there before they can."

"Okay, then you'd better hurry."

 **Dynasty**

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Fallon Carrington, please?"

"Umm, sir..." the receptionist started

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Blake exclaimed. Sammy Jo turned around to find Blake on the seats behind him.

"Could ask you the same question, shouldn't you be upstairs with Fallon."

"I'm waiting for Alexis." Sam had to bite his tongue at that "You?"

"I wanted to check if Fallon was okay. You heard anything?"

"Does Steven know anything?"

"No, I haven't told him yet, I was gonna tell him after I made sure she was okay."

"Well, you might wanna hold off on that 'cause she's not."

Sammy Jo's face fell "what do you mean?"

 **Dynasty**

"You want the good news or bad news?"

"Good news."

"Fallon's in a coma."

"How is that good?!" Kirby yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Owie," he complained, rubbing his now dead arm.

"It was a tap." She sighed.

"Because obviously her parents wouldn't have had a chance to brain wash her, keep up."

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Do you want the bad news or not?"

"Whatever."

"Turn on channel 4."

Kirby grabbed the remote off the bedside and switched on the TV, finding the 10 o clock news to be on. Was it 10 already?

"Mrs Carrington, Mrs Carrington, can you tell us anything about the accident, was it a hit and run, is Fallon going to die..."

"Channel 4 news, Haley Stratford reporting, tell me, Mrs Carrington, just who was it that hurt Fallon?

"Hurt is such a strong word, I prefer attempted murder, and rest assured I will get her justice, the monster who tried to kill my baby will be behind bars before Fallon even wakes up. And that monster is none other than Kirby Anders."

"You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen, Kirby Anders is respons..."

"Great, now my dad's gonna be looking for me."

"Never mind your dad. What about the police? Kirby, she's just accused you of attempted murder."

"Fuck!"

 **Author Note: I hope this is coherent seeing as I edited it at 4 o clock in the morning with no sleep lol**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. And, how/when is Steven going to find out about his sister? Or should I say sisterS ;)**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


	3. Misfits

Knock knock!

Sam walked over to open the door but Kirby quickly held him back "Don't open it!" She whisper shouted at him.

"Why not?" He whispered too, looking confused.

"It might be Steven?"

"Why would he knock on his own bedroom?"

"Boys, it's Anders, are you decent?" He asked respectfully, not wanting to walk in on anything that couldn't be unseen.

"Hide." He directed her.

Kirby quickly dived underneath the gigantic king sized bed, it wasn't as roomy underneath as it appeared but it would do for a hiding spot.

"Sorry," Sam lied quickly, opening the door "I was just in the shower."

"You're not wet." He observed, looking the young adult up and down.

"Yeah, I like to be 100% dry before I leave the bathroom, wouldn't want wet footprints on the floor, right?"

"Right." Joe nodded slowly and suspiciously "Well, sorry to bother you, I was just looking for Steven, have you seen him?"

"Not since earlier." He shrugged nonchalantly, pretending to be oblivious to the situation "Why?"

"Fallon's in the hospital, I need to talk to him about it..."

"Oh my god!" Sammy Jo acted surprised "is she okay?"

"Well, truthfully, no, no, she's not, that's what I need to talk to Steven about."

"Oh. Well, did you want me to talk to Steven?"

"No, it's okay, that's my burden."

"Okay." He nodded.

Anders was about to leave before he added "By the way, if you see Kirby can you send her my way, tell her I'm not cross with her, I just want to talk."

"What about?"

"That's our business." He said sternly before walking away.

Sam quickly shut the door again and moved to help Kirby out from the small gap under the bed.

"See, he's not mad, probably doesn't even believe what Alexis said to the press."

"Oh, you really don't know my father do you." She patted his arm, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because the precise reason he wants to talk to me is because he DOES believe Alexis, he wants a reason why I hit Fallon." She explained as Sammy Jo nodded in understanding.

"Oh," he thought "well, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, jumping backwards into the bed as she crashed out, practically falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

"Night, Kirby." He smiled.

 **Dynasty**

It was around midnight now, and all the Carringtons were home from either seeing Fallon, or work, that went for Steven too.

"Sam, will you..." he looked between his husband and the girl who was now apparently his sister laying on top of his bed "what is SHE doing here?"

"Hey, be quiet, you'll wake her up."

"I'll wake her?!" He raised his voice, shocked that all of a sudden Sam cared about Kirby's well being.

"Just leave it, okay, Steven, she's had a long day."

"She's had a long day?!"

"Relax, I'm going." She put her hands up, yawning as she attempted to walk past him.

"Not so fast," he cupped her forearm "is what Anders said true?"

"See?" Kirby looked past Steven to Sam as he nodded discreetly, a sad face now gracing his tanned skin.

"No, it isn't, okay, I didn't hurt Fallon." She sighed, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"What, and I'm just supposed to believe you?"

Kirby shrugged.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops right now."

"Go ahead." Kirby got her phone out of her pocket, handing it to Steven "call 'em, see if I care."

"Kirby!" Sammy Jo exclaimed as she walked away, leaving Steven holding her phone.

"I'm going out!" She yelled, putting her hand up behind her back.

"You didn't even give her a chance, Steven."

"Don't tell me you're on her side."

"You don't know the full facts, what happened to innocent until proven guilty, I thought you were the kinda guy who doesn't judge quickly, the kinda guy who's the opposite to Blake."

"Don't even try that, Sam." Steven argued back "are you forgetting the time you stole from me and almost gave my dad a heart attack with your stupid mates, I gave YOU a chance, I didn't call the cops."

"Then why aren't you doing the same for Kirby?"

"Because she's Kirby!" Steven yelled, losing his patience.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it," he sighed, sitting on the lounge bench at the end of the bed as he threw his hands over his face "Fallon's hurt bad." He looked at his husband seriously.

"I know," Sam sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he pulled him in close "But pointing the blame isn't gonna make her better, since when did you pay attention to anything the press said anyway."

"I know." Steven sighed, resting his head into Sam's as they spoke to each other softly "I haven't even got to see her yet, I just saw the news and raced back here as soon as I could. I wanted to see you but I didn't expect Kirby to be there too. I'm sorry, no matter what my feelings are towards Kirby, you're right, I shouldn't have treated her like that." He explained sincerely.

"Wait, so you didn't even find out from Anders, you found out on Channel 4?" Sam said, surprised and feeling guilty for not being as sensitive with Steven as he could have been, he had been so set on protecting Kirby, this misfit that he was so desperate to help, that he didn't even stop to think he needed to be there for his husband.

"Come on," Sam wrapped his hand around Steven's as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" He looked confused.

"To See Fallon." He smiled warmly, kissing him on the side of his mouth "I'll drive."

 **Dynasty**

"Wait." Steven stopped Sam as they were about to go in to Fallon's room.

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"It's fine." He quizzed Steven's hands tighter, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed the back of it, a small smile appearing on Steven's mouth as he did so.

"I don't wanna see her hurt."

"Hasn't she been in the hospital before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, twice." He said, thinking about when him and Fallon were children.

"What happened?"

"The first time was when we were horse riding and she fell off and broke her wrist in two places." He said sadly, remembering the loud crying from 5 year old Fallon "And the second time, she had appendicitis when she was like 13, as far as I know she hasn't been to the hospital since."

"Well surely you saw her unconscious when she had appendicitis."

"Yeah, for a little, but nothing like this."

"It's okay." Sam looked into Steven's eyes "I'll be with you the whole time."

"But what if..."

"You NEED to be there for her, Steven."

"I know." He sighed, psyching himself up before opening the door and seeing his baby sister laying in the bed with a breathing tube under her nose and several monitors around her bed.

"See?" Sammy Jo reassured him "it doesn't look as bad as you thought, right? It just looks like she's sleeping."

"Yeah." Steven nodded slowly, letting go of Sam's hand and walking over to kneel by his sister and take her hand instead. It was warm and he could still feel the slight indent on her fingers from where she constantly wore large rings.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, sorry it's literally been a whole month, but happy December lol.**

 **Got inspired to write some more for this story after last night (Friday night for you Americans) episode. I feel like at some point Fallon's gonna get hurt, and I don't actually think it's gonna be by that gang lady, I think it's gonna be Culhane, similar to with the fake fire and poor Monica's ankle (spoilers lol)**

 **Anyway, sorry if it's not coherent, again, I'm writing and editing this at like 4am so it's probably a load of drabble but still integral to the story nonetheless.**

 **Don't forget to favourite and REVIEW, I love reading reviews, they're so awesome!**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**


	4. The Real F Word

"Fallon, listen, I don't know if you can hear me, but you've gotta wake up, okay, I need you to tell me who really hurt you." Sam started "Some new evidence has come up, I don't know how to feel about it, and there's these things about Kirby that I didn't know, it's starting to feel like, I don't know, not like she's lying, but like she made it all up. I can't just turn on her now though can I, I promised I'd help after all." He sighed "Anyway, thanks for listening." Sam joked dryly, stroking his hand across hers as he left the room.

 **Dynasty**

 **8 hours earlier**

"Is Miss Kirby Anders home?"

"Well, hello, Mr British man," Sam flirted "who are you?"

"I'm Detective Inspector Jackson of the Atlanta City Police Department. Can I come in?"

"Kirby already gave you guys a statement."

"We're aware." He smiled impatiently, walking in "Are you hiding her somewhere?" Jackson sweeped his head around the room.

"Woah woah woah," he stood in front of him "you got a warrant?"

"Don't make this difficult," he sighed "just ask Kirby to come down..."

"So you can arrest her you mean?"

"So I can talk to her." He sighed.

"I told you, she's already given a statement."

"Yes," he sighed "and the vehicle Miss Carrington was hit with has since been searched."

"What did you find?" He leant against the door "a lip gloss?" Sam joked.

"No," The officer said firmly, not amused by Sammy Jo's distraction tactics "fingerprints." He paused "and we have several witnesses."

Sammy Jo didn't say anything.

"Look, you can either let me talk to her now, allow her to give me her side of the story without being interrogated, or I can come back here tomorrow, with a warrant and an FBI agent and arrest her for attempted murder, your choice."

"FBI?"

"Miss Carrington is a high class member in society, any attempt on her life is extremely serious."

"Oh, but someone like my aunt, she didn't matter did she because she was poor?" Sam said bitterly, looking the officer up and down.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it." He glared at the officer briefly before turning around "Kirby, can you come here a minute, please?" He called upstairs.

"What's up?" Kirby started walking down the stairs but as soon as she saw the officer at the door, she quickly turned around and ran back up them.

"Kirby!" He yelled.

No answer.

"One sec," he sighed, heading for the stairs before noticing the officer walk into the foyer "stay there." He warned, heading for Kirby's room.

 **Dynasty**

"Can I come in?" He knocked on the door.

"Get lost, Sam!" She yelled "I can't believe you called the police on me."

"I swear I didn't!" He called before the door quickly opened "look, new evidence has come up, they wanna speak to you."

"Why didn't you tell them to just go away?"

"I tried." He said "but he's persistent, he says if you don't talk to him today then he'll come back tomorrow with a warrant and an FBI agent and arrest you."

"Arrest me?!" Her eyes widened in shock as she raised her voice "but I haven't done anything!"

"Don't shoot the messenger." He held his hands up in front of him "Just go talk to him, okay, it will be alright."

"You can promise me that can you?" She glared, shifting past him and heading for the stairs.

 **Dynasty**

"Ah, Miss Anders," DI Jackson greeted as she sat opposite him in the living room "nice of you to join us."

"Shut up, you ponce." She rolled her eyes at the British man "lets just get this over with."

"You can leave us." The DI said impatiently as Sam sat behind Kirby on the arm of the couch.

"No, I'm staying." He offered a fake smile, not liking this guy's tone with the young Australian.

"Miss Anders," he began, ignoring Sam.

"Kirby." She corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Kirby," he sighed "in your previous interview you claimed that Mrs Carrington hit her daughter. But answer me this. Why would she want to hurt her own daughter?"

"She's crazy!" Kirby exclaimed, making Sammy Jo suck his teeth as the detective wrote something down "she'd do anything to get what she wants, even put her own daughters life in danger."

"But she's not the one with a history of mental illness is she, Miss Anders." He started "You were sent to an institution at age 13 where you were diagnosed with paranoid delusions and..."

"Oh, do your research," Kirby rolled her eyes ""paranoid delusions,"" the Australian put in air quotes "are the symptom not the diagnosis."

"Kirby." Sammy warned her as she antagonised the man.

"It says here you were diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia." The man read.

"If you'd bothered to do your research, again," she remarked, rolling her eye "you'd see that I've been off my meds since I was 18 years old, IF I had schizophrenia do you seriously think I would have lasted 7, almost 8 years without medication, yeah, I don't think so. I may have daddy issues but not schizophrenia."

"Then why were you diagnosed?"

"Oh, I wonder." She mocked his voice, pretending to think as she brought her hand to her chin "maybe because I was a kid and there were all these rich people out to get me." She said sarcastically, adding "and yes I do realise how paranoid that sounds, but it's the truth." Kirby shrugged "ask him."

"He's not allowed to comment."

"Of course he's not." She chuckled cynically "probably paid you off too didn't they."

"Just answer my questions." He grit his teeth, getting annoyed.

"What questions, you haven't asked any, just grilled me on a stupid, FAKE diagnosis."

"Fine." He sighed "you say it was Alexis who knocked over Miss Carrington and yet over a dozen witnesses saw you standing over her body..."

"Umm, I'm sorry, her body?" Sam interrupted "Jesus Christ, she's not dead."

The officer sighed, ignoring Sam as he locked eyes with Kirby "Can you explain that to me please?"

"I..."

"And what about YOUR fingerprints that were found in the car?"

"Hey!" Sam raised his voice "at least let her speak!"

"Stay out of this." The DI said dismissively.

"Because you did do it didn't you, you hated Fallon since you were children, even burnt down her bedroom,"

"That was Alexis!"

"But that wasn't enough for you this time, now you're an adult, more crazy and more dangerous, and access to a car. You took Mr Carrington's car, drove it down Queens Park Avenue, knowing Miss Carrington walks there after work and hit her, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"No!" She yelled "I didn't!"

"All you pigs are corrupt." Sam said under his breath.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a pig, honey, oink oink." He antagonised.

"I'm not even an officer," he shook his head, taking a breath to calm himself "I'm a detective."

"Fine," Sam shrugged "then back off Sherlock Holmes." He folded his arms, adding "and not the hot one played by Benedict Cum-in-my-mouth either." Sam said, making Kirby laugh and the detective feel very uncomfortable.

"God, I hate you poofs." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me, hombre?" Sam locked eyes with the homophobic "not officer" "you wanna say that to my face sis?"

"Stop talking or I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice."

"You've already said you're not an officer, honey. What are you gonna do, dust me for fingerprints, ooh I'm scared!"

"That's a CSI's job you idiot!"

"Oh." Kirby frowned, looking up from her phone "Then what do you do?"

"I'm TRYING to interview you!" He yelled, making Kirby instinctively pull herself backwards.

"I think you should leave." Sammy Jo said, placing his hand on Kirby's shoulder.

"No matter." Jackson closed his notepad "I've got what I came here for. We'll be in touch within 24 hours."

 **Dynasty**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Kirby covered her face with her hands "Alexis has actually done it, I'm going to jail."

"No...you are not." Sam said slowly, taking her hands from her face, holding her arms "we'll think of something, okay?"

"You didn't actually believe what he said did you?"

"Which part?"

"The part about me being diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia." She said awkwardly.

"Are you?" He asked "I-I mean, have you?"

"I know what you meant!" She raised her voice before taking a breath to calm down "But it's a diagnosis, that's all, nothing more."

"So, you're not?"

"No, I'm not." She rolled her eyes "like I told that stupid DI, I've been off my anti-psychotics for almost 8 years, I think in all that time I would have braked if I was a schizo, don't you?"

"Yeah, fair point."

"So, you believe me, you believe I'm not a psycho freak?"

"I never thought you were a psycho, Kirby."

"Whatever." She sighed "so what are we gonna do?"

They thought for a little before Sam suddenly spoke up.

"My apartment!" He exclaimed.

"Your apartment?"

"After that whole attempted suicide thing with cocainey Teddy, we never sold it, you could live there until we can prove your innocence."

"You'd let me stay in your old apartment?"

"Well, yeah, you're family."

"Ugh, the real F word."

"Okay, you're starting to sound like Fallon." Sam joked.

"No, THATS the real F word." She laughed.

"Hey," he clicked in her face "focus, we've gotta get all your stuff packed and taken downtown before the others get back."

"Well, that should be easy." She smirked "I only have like one suitcase of things. Your apartment is furnished, right?"

"Yep." He shrugged "I guess we can move you straight in then, I'll help you pack your suitcase and then I'll show you to your temporary new home."

 **Dynasty**

"Hey," she smiled "y'know you're pretty cool...for a Carrington I mean."

"I'm not a Carrington honey, I'm Sammy Jo, your gay guy friend." He said, deliberately being overly camp.

"Well, Whatever you are, you're cool."

"Wait, you're not gonna kiss me again are you?" He asked awkwardly, holding his hands up.

"Ugh," Kirby groaned, cringing "why did you have to bring that up, we were having a good time, I know it's weird that I tried to kiss my brothers GAY husband," she sighed "but I was emotional, okay, and you were being nice to me, and I just wasn't used to that I guess."

"Okay, honey, that is the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically, folding up a shirt and throwing it in her suitcase.

"No, I mean it!" He insisted "You're what, 25, same age as Fallon, you need to get out more honey."

"Hard to get out when you're constantly being accused of crap."She sighed, zipping up her suitcase. It hadn't taken long to pack, she'd barely even had time to unpack in the first place.

"Good point." He nodded, helping her lift it off the bed ready to carry downstairs.

"Yeah, good point." She repeated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, so I literally HATE this chapter, the writing is really rubbish and all of it's practically dialogue which irritates me, but I can't be bothered to change it so I guess that's how this chapters going to be, sorry lol.**

 **Do you think Sam's gonna turn on her like everyone else or stuck with her? You'll find out soon enough!**

 **Don't forget to follow and review and I'll see you later**

 **See you later...**

 **BubbleB98**

 **X**


End file.
